omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Clockwerk
'Clockwerk, he was consumed with jealously for the thieving clans reputation, is it inappropriate to refer to him as a monster? No, not at all, what kind of person stays alive for hundreds of years with the expressive tension in wiping out a family line? Imagine the hatred fueling that first decision to replace his mortal body with soulless machinery. Ultimately, it did the trick, Clockwerk lived on.' -Sly Cooper on describing on why Clockwerk is such a dangerous threat to him and his clan. Character Synopsis Having a simple appearance, yet a highly exciting one, Clockwerk serves as a murderous nemesis among the Cooper clan, wanting to do a better job as a thief than they do and maintaining that status even if that means by killing them. Being a team member of the Fiendish Five with Sir Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, and Panda King attacked the Cooper family with Sly Cooper in the closet crying at the sight of his father being stabbed to death. Clockwerk and the Fiendish Five stole the pages from the documented educational manuscript that is the Thievius Raccoonus. This gave Clockwerk the idea that Sly would be worthless in trying to be a thief, but around a decade later, Sly proved him wrong through the help of his friends Bentley and Murray by retrieving all of the missing pages of the Thievius Raccoonus, not only that but Interpol was gaining a close eye on Clockwerk as well, knowing that he was one the most dangerous criminals in the entire world, which resulted to Carmelita helping the Cooper gang out to take down the mad Owl. Unfortunately despite the fact that they destroyed Clockwerk into many pieces, his body was still active and somehow the Klaww gang was informed by this and used all of Clockwerks body parts to their advantage. The Cooper gang eventually found out about this and knew they had to act fast before the ultimate distasteful disastrous relentless obsessive hateful insane monster returns for his violent revenge again. With everything set in motion at the climax of Sly 2: Band of Thieves plot, Arpeggios plan in wanting to use Clockwerks body parts for his own gain is foiled by the lying bad Cop Neyla, who goes inside Clockwerk becoming Clock-La to satisfy her own needs. Finally taking her down, in destroying the hate chip, Clockwerk was no more. However there could be a chance that he might appear again given the fact that he was watching the Cooper gang during the events of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-C Verse: '''Sly Cooper (Verse) '''Name: '''Clockwerk, Clock-la '''Gender: '''Is considered to be a male '''Age: '''Centuries old, highly questioned to be over ten millennias old. '''Classification: Near Master Thief, Fiendish Five member, criminal, mechanical owl Special Abilities: 'Immortality (Type 8), Flight, Stealth, (Was shown to sneak up behind the Coopers) Enhanced Sense (Owl eyesight) ,explosive manipulation (With missiles), Mind manipulation (With his eyes), electricity manipulation, sleep inducing, hacking 'Destructive Ability: Building Level '(Due to his size, he is very likely to be able to cause a crash course impact and is capable in destroying a helicopter.) 'Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic, Possibly Massively Hypersonic ' 'Lifting Ability: 'Likely '''Class 5 '(Due to Clockwerks designs and size, he should be comparable to that of a Jets weight) '''Striking Ability:'' ''Building Class Durability: Building Level '(While Carmelitas shock pistol can do damage on Clockwerks body, the amount of damage when using using her weapon takes quite some time and story wise was teamed up with Sly Cooper to combine their attacks together by defeating him in that manner, with being engulfed in lava played a huge factor for the two to take him down.) 'Stamina: '''Likely '''Virtually Inexhaustible (Being a machine, Clockwerk no longer having an organic body would likely mean that his mechanical body would make sure he doesn't tire out in the slightest.) Range: '''At least '''Tens of meters, Possibly Tens of Kilometers '(By using Arpeggios Blimp, the northern lights were able to grant Clockwerk, otherwise known as Clock-la at the time to hypnotize everyone in Paris that eat the illegal spice) 'Intelligence: 'At least '''Gifted '(While Clockwerk managed to create an entire robotic army at the Krakarov volcano, the series isn't entirely clear as to how Clockwerk managed to do all of this.) '''Weaknesses: '''While it's not 100% known in how effective this hate truely is, Clockwerk could be so be blinded by his own hate that he could underistmate Sly Cooper by not finishing him off when he had the easy chance to. Being in pieces in a huge disadvantage for Clockwerk, leaving almost comepletly at his opponent. As Clock-la, he will have trouble trying to regain control, making him somewhat disqualified in the match. The Hate Chip is is the driving core device that keeps Clockwerk alive, if it is destroyed he will dissolve into nothing. Other Attribute '''Clockwerk eyes: '''With his eyes, he can hallucinations to whoever looks into them. '''Energy Beams: '''Clockwerk can shoot energy beams out of his eyes. '''Missile Launchers: '''During Sly 2: Band of Thieves, when Clockwerk was Clock-La, she was able to shoot missiles out of him.) Other '''Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 8 Category:Sly Cooper Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Games Category:Thieves Category:Antagonists Category:Villains